


Exfiltration part 2

by Bageroid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bageroid/pseuds/Bageroid
Summary: After exfiltrating out of DeltaCloud it’s up to them to survive and not get caught
Kudos: 1





	Exfiltration part 2

Exfiltration part 2 

This story is now a 3rd person (point of view) the last one was 2nd person 

Remember to add music! Id recommend Detroit: become human

0:00 is the time of the specific video 

You may loop the audio if the audio stops when reading.

Finish the Barricade (Detroit: become human): put this music when reading.

Since the exfiltration from DeltaCloud Inc., they’re most likely going to find you any moment now so leave immediately before they find you again. Slowly walking through the night city, Keith felt a ring in his head. Lance turned around to check on him. “Hey, are you okay?” He said. “No, since when you inserted Anescryphillia in me, my head has been ringing and shaking recently, that’s why I didn’t go down the rope because I was too weak to go down, plus it was 17 floors,” Keith said. “Well, when we head back to my base and somewhat remove your tracker that they’ve given you, even though once you got captured, I’ve given you a tracker of my own. “Oh, would you shut up and carry me already? My head is ringing over here.” Keith replied. Lance went over to him and grabbed his arm over his shoulder to carry him. he got lighter, before he was heavy, Lance thought. When they’ve reached a parking lot, that's where Lance placed his Rimac hyper cyber at. It was already July 14, 2042. After when they left DeltaCloud inc. , it was already midnight, the next day arrived. Lance took Keith’s arm off and placed him on the motorcycle. Lance then took off his armor and changed into casual clothes so that he wouldn’t get noticed at all. He placed the armor in a secret compartment on the right side of the motorcycle. He placed Keith in an upright position since he drifted off to sleep after leaving DeltaCloud inc. lance got on the motorcycle and left the parking lot and headed to the elevated highway going back to the base or even get some midnight snack. Passing through the city a lot of lights from the buildings and build board signs illuminated. Keith woke up and placed his head on Lance’s shoulder. “Hey, would you mind?” Lance said. “Insert me another Anescryphillia would you lance, *hic* or at least can we go down the rope from the grappling hook.. *hic*”. “What's wrong with you snap out of it, they must have put you down under general anesthesia good. Suddenly Keith hugged lance in the torso. “Hey, hey, hey, no physical contact there!” Lance shouted. “Oh cmon, you hugged me in the laboratory *hic*” Keith responded. “Touché,” Lance said with a frown on his face. 

Deviants (Detroit: become human) put this audio fro this part

Lance took a detour at a gas station named Gas Mania. Once reaching the gas station. Keith got up and walked sideways for some reason. “Hey Keith, why won’t you set this one out, I mean, look at you, it looks like you’re about to vomit or something,” Lance said. “Okie Dokie, sharpshooter” Keith replied. Lance settled him back at the motorcycle and headed to the tiny store at the gas station. When lance got in the store he saw that the cash register was watching a football show on his tv right next to a picture frame. Lance roamed around what he can give to Keith and for himself as well. He opened a freezer that had different types of drinks. The cash register yelled out “welcome to Gas Mania, where we serve you miles for long and forever and whatever who cares about the catchphrase.” Lance smirked as if the cash register was delayed when saying the catchphrase because they had too much attention to the tv. Lance proceeded to grab two or 3 drinks such as water and some soda. He then shut the freezer and went over to the chip aisle. It was either between cheese puffs or beef jerky. At that point, he decided to grab both. He went to the cash register and was ready to check out. “Ahem.” Lance faked coughed to grab the cash register’s attention, but their attention was on the tv” Lance coughed again, the cash register did not notice. Lance furiously slammed his hand on the table, causing some items to shake a bit. “Hey! Are you gonna check these items or what!” he hollered. The cash register finally turned around. “OK, OK, OK jeez.” The cash register grabbed the items in a mean way. He aggressively scanned the items for the bar code and placed them in a plastic bag. “Here you go.” the cash register replied in a sassy way. “ That’ll be $7.56”. Lance grabbed his wallet out and gave him 10 dollars. The cash register gave him back $2.44. Luckily, the store didn’t have any tax so Lance paid less. Before leaving the store, Lance advised the cash register. “Next time kid, pay more attention to the ones surrounding you.” “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” The cash register replied. Lance left the store and looked for the motorcycle. when he got to the motorcycle, Keith wasn’t there. “Where did he go now.” Lance sighed. He checked every corner of the gas station area until when he heard the same voice from the store, it seemed like the cash register. Lance rushed back inside and saw Keith right next to the cash register. “Hey, advice guy, is this your lunatic friend.” The cash register said. “Yes, he’s my lunatic, why do you ask?” Lance said. “He’s been asking where is lance and how you saved him from incorporation, I’m not following his words because sometimes he just says gibberish. Oh is that your name, Lance? Well, I had a friend a long time ago named the same, anyway, you gonna grab him or what, he sounds like a storyteller to me.” Snickered the cash register. “Hahaha, this lunatic is always making stories of his own, and sometimes comedy, but we should leave now,” Lance said smiling and grabbed Keith in the arm and pulling him towards the front door. “Ah, ok well safe travels you too” the cash register waved. Lance and Keith were heading to the motorcycle and left without a word and headed back to the elevated highway. 

Father and son (Detroit: become human): put the music on for this part

“What was that? Huh? Keith? What is the actual what was that? Why would you give information about us? After what we’ve been through.” Lance said furiously. “Sorry, I just wanted to tell a story since no one else was there in the gas station,” Keith responded softly. “Well, Keith, just don’t tell anyone what we’ve been through today or even yesterday since it's already Monday. Keith settled his head on the right side of lance’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he said gently. “It's okay, I'm just happy that you’ve escaped DeltaCloud. I was curious about what they’ve done to you.” Lance said delicately. “I can’t quite remember what specifically happened since my memories have been fading in and out, so I can't describe it in words,” Keith said. “Okay, maybe we’ll try to recover your memories once we head back to my base and remove that tracker,” Lance said as if he was about to promise something. Keith then hugged lance for the remaining time on the motorcycle. “It's just good to be back after 7 months of being in torture. I miss you, you know that.” Lance blushed a bit “Shut up, you’re making me blush.” Lance turned around and Keith fell asleep. Lance thought, did he hear I what I had to say? I'm just glad that he’s okay, and yeah, I do miss him. 

Hostage (Detroit: become human) go to 0:40

Back at the gas station, the cash register was still watching tv as usual, then turned it off suddenly. He grabbed a phone from a secret compartment. He opened it and called someone. “Sir, I have your suspects they’ve just passed by at the gas station.” The gas register said. “Thank you, Michael now make sure that they don’t get away and lock on to their location.” An unknown person said on the phone. “Copy that,” Michael said. Michael got on a computer and looked at Keith's tracker. “Huh, storyteller, there you are, I’ll make sure your story will end.”

To be continued

Created and written by Bageroid.


End file.
